movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pokemon Trainer of Notre Dame (ThomasFan360 Style)
ThomasFan360's Movie-Spoof of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Cast * Quasimodo - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Esmeralda - Misty (Pokemon) * Captain Phoebus - Drew (Pokemon) * Judge Claude Frollo - Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Hugo - Mr. Jinks (Pixie, Dixie & Mr. Jinks) * Victor - Top Cat (Top Cat) * Laverne - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Archdeacon - Professor Oak (Pokemon) * Clopin - Gru (Despicable Me) * Puppet Clopin - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) * Achilles - Khan (Mulan) * The Guard Leaders - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) & Mr. Ross (Regular Show: The Movie) * Quasimodo's Mother - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * and more Movie Used *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Footage Pokemon *Original Series (Clips with Misty, Professor Oak, and Delia Ketchum) *Advanced Generation series (Clips with Ash and Drew) Disney *Kingdom Hearts Series *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *Mulan (1998) *Big Hero 6 (2014) Hanna Barbara *Pixie, Dixie, and Mr. Jinks *Top Cat Universal Studios *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 Illumination Entertainment *The Secret Life of Pets Cartoon Network *Regular Show: The Movie Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Gallery File:1916925-ash ketchum hoenn outfit.png|Ash Ketchum as Quasimodo File:Misty-0.png|Misty as Esmeralda Mr Drew.png|Drew as Captain Phoebus Master Xehanort KHBBS.png|Master Xehanort as Judge Claude Frollo File:MrJinksmrjinks355603337491024.jpg|Mr. Jinks as Hugo File:Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Victor File:Maisie.png|Maisie as Laverne File:Professor Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Professor Oak as Archdeacon File:Gru despicable me 3.png|Gru as Clopin Snowball_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Snowball as Puppet Clopin Khan.jpg|Khan as Achilles Profcallaghan.png|Robert Callaghan Mr._Ross.png|and Mr. Ross as The Guard Leaders File:Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Quasimodo's Mother Voices (English) *Ash Ketchum - Radar Overseer Hank *Misty - Microsoft Mary *Drew - Microsoft Mike *Master Xehanort - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Mr. Jinks - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Top Cat - Radar Overseer Guy *Maisie - Radar Overseer Beulah *Gru - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Professor Oak - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Delia Ketchum - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) *The Females - Various Speakonia Loquendo Voices *Robert Callaghan - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Mr. Ross - Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans *Salem - Radar Overseer Sidney (+10) *Uncle Chuck - Radar Overseer Guy *Razoul's Guards - Various Speakonia Voices *Khan - Robosoft 1 *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voices (Spanish) *Ash Ketchum - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Misty - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Drew - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) *Master Xenhaort - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Mr. Jinks - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Top Cat - Juan Loquendo V1 *Maisie - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Gru - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Professor Oak - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (+10) *Delia Ketchum - Francisca Loquendo V1 *The Females - Various Loquendo Voices *Robert Callaghan - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Mr. Ross - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Salem - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Uncle Chuck - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Razoul's Guards - Various Loquendo Voices *Khan - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *Drew's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sarbarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Misty's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects throughotu the entire movie. *Master Xenhaort's lightsaber will be red and will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Ash Ketchum's two lightsabers will be light blue and green and will carry the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The guards will have pistol guns and red lightsabers, that will all have the carry enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *People will all have pistol guns and different colored lightsabers, that will all have the carry sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, and will be light blue, dark blue, light green, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, pink, and white. Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs